


〈奇异锤〉当奇异生气了-后续车

by FengQiYunYong



Category: Thor bottom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengQiYunYong/pseuds/FengQiYunYong
Summary: 上篇请看〈奇异锤〉当奇异生气了。Dirty Talk Warning！！这是拖了好久的肉，感觉我的节操在不停的离我而去😂以下正文！！





	〈奇异锤〉当奇异生气了-后续车

“啊哈，Stephen，别，别那么用力…”

“别那么用力？呵，好啊。”

Stephen果然不用力了，反而将自己缓缓的从Thor体内抽出，慢慢的摩擦着Thor的内壁。

“嗯…”这种轻柔的挑逗比起粗暴的抽插更加令Thor难以忍受，他不禁出声求道：“Stephen，please…”

“嗯？求我什么？”Stephen还在进行着那种令人发狂的细微抽动，全然不顾身下饥渴难忍的Thor。

“嗯，哈，哈，求你帮我，Stephen，用力…”

“不是说要轻一点？现在又要我用力，你可真是反复无常。要我用力是不可能的了，上来，自己动。”

Stephen把自己完全从Thor的后穴抽出，给Thor带来了一阵战栗，而后从Thor的身上撤离，转而坐在了一旁，等着Thor‘上来自己动’。

“…”Thor早已被Stephen挑逗的情欲高涨，后穴已经湿得一塌糊涂，一心只想赶紧让什么来填满自己，于是他哆哆嗦嗦地爬上了Stephen的身上。Thor将位置对好，扶着Stephen的坚挺，慢慢的坐了下去。

“嗯，哈…”Thor发出了充满磁性的呻吟声，接着便开始上下摆动起自己的臀部来。

“嗯，啊哈，Stephen，Stephen，你好大，啊啊，再，再深点，哈…”Thor已经爽的开始胡言乱语了。

Stephen同样也被Thor的后穴伺候得很舒服，“这么爽么，雷神樣？”

“嗯嗯，很，很舒服，Stephen那里，好大，我好喜欢，再，用力，啊——”

“…这可是你说的，这次可别再求饶了，”说罢便将两人的姿势翻转过来，把Thor的双腿抬高，自己则开始奋力的抽插起来。

“啊啊，Stephen，好厉害，我都，都要被刺穿了，再，用力，啊，顶，顶到了——”Thor在Stephen这般猛烈的冲撞下，被顶到了敏感点的快感一下子席卷而来，“就，就是那里——操，操我，快，Stephen…”

Stephen被Thor完全不加掩饰的求操和淫言秽语给挑逗得更加坚硬难耐，下身的动作越发快速，Thor也被顶弄得身体不断颤抖，阴茎也持续溢出白色的前列腺液，象征着其主人有多么的享受这场情事。

“Stephen——”Thor终于在接连的刺激下释放出了自己的欲望，在Thor短暂的失神中，Stephen也随即射出了白浊的液体。

“…”

“…吾爱。”

“？”

“你还生气吗？”

“…”

“不回答我就当你原谅我咯！”

“唉，算了。都这样了我还能生气吗？”

“这么说你是原谅我咯！太好了，Stephen，那么…”

“又怎么了？”

“我们再来一次吧！”

“…”Stephen没说话，只是又亲上了自家恋人的唇。

“嗯…”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我的节操啊…🙈


End file.
